Exo Zombies
Exo Zombies is a game mode in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It was released on January 27th on Xbox consoles as part of the Havoc DLC. It first appeared on the map Riot in Exo Survival as a bonus round, but not as an actual standalone game mode. In the pre-rendered cutscene, the surviving player character escapes, and jumps aboard a helicopter. Gideon, who is present on the helicopter, checks on the survivor, but gets attacked by an Exo Zombie and is presumably killed. The gamemode first appeared on the game's first DLC map-pack, Havoc. The four main characters are Oz (John Malkovich), Lilith (Rose McGowan), Decker (Jon Bernthal), and Mr. Kahn (Bill Paxton). Gameplay Exo Zombies is similar in style to the traditional Zombies mode. The game is based on rounds, with difficulty increasing per round. Players earn credits by killing zombies and reviving other players. Weapons can be purchased from 3D Printers around the map (the equivalent of chalk weapon outlines), which feature a holographic image of a weapon. The weapon is printed on the spot when purchased. In addition, there is a random 3D Printer that features changing weapon holograms (the equivalent to the Mystery Box). Doors and traps can be activated using credits. Exo Upgrades take the place of Perk-a-Colas, providing the players with perk-like abilities. Enemies also drop power ups similar to those in the original Zombies. Zombie dogs are introduced, taking a similar role to Hellhounds. The game mode has some changes from the original Zombies mode. Zombies have lower damage so players can take more hits before going down. Exo Suits are also present for both players and zombies. They provide the players with more freedom in movement, as well as more dangerous zombies. Exo Zombies has more freedom in movement, and allows for mantling and jumping to higher ledges. Care Packages are also dropped on occasion, offering scorestreaks such as the Remote Turret or bonus credits. Exo Zombies does not feature a Pack-a-Punch Machine, but rather an Upgrade Station. For 2,500 points, the player can upgrade their current weapon to a higher level up to level 25. Upgraded weapons become slightly more powerful each level, and sometimes gain attachments. Weapon levels can be seen in the weapon name, as well as a unique camouflage per level. Players can also be infected with the zombie virus if they are attacked by Hosts. They have a minute to reach a decontamination unit or they will become a zombie. When this happens, the player essentially dies and becomes a spectator, but their character becomes a zombie (each with a unique model) and will act as a Host infecting any player they hit and chase down the remaining players. Players begin with an Atlas 45 and Frag Grenades. The Exo Suit is not available right away, and the melee attack uses the standard knife. Exo Suits must be found, which allows for Exo Boosts, a more powerful melee, and the ability to purchase Exo Upgrades. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Maps *Outbreak Weapons Assault Rifles *AE4 *AK-12 *Bal-27 *HBRa3 *IMR *MK14 *ARX-160 Submachine Guns *AMR9 *ASM1 *KF5 *MP11 *SAC3 *SN6 Heavy Weapons *Ameli *EM1 *Pytaek Sniper Rifles * Lynx Shotguns *Bulldog *CEL-3 Cauterizer *S-12 *Tac-19 Launchers *MAHEM Handguns *Atlas 45 *PDW *RW1 Special Weapons *Crossbow Exo Launcher Exo launcher projectiles regenerate one per round. Unlike Zombies, the secondary or tactical launcher will also regenerate one projectile per round. * Fragmentation Grenade * Nano Swarm Grenade * Contact Grenade * Explosive Drone * Distraction Drone Exo Upgrades Exo Upgrades function very similarly to perks from Treyarch's Zombie Mode. They are as follow: *Exo Health (2500 Credits) *Exo Medic (1500 Credits, 500 on Solo) *Exo Slam (2000 Credits) ** This Exo ability has a cool-down time before it can be used again. *Exo Soldier (1750 Credits) *Exo Reload (2000 Credits) Additional Features * Weapon Upgrade Station ** Can upgrade your weapon 20 times * Decontamination Zone * Orbital Care Package ** Acquired randomly(?) every few rounds and can hold up to 3. * Security Credit Screen * Trash Chute * Security Traps Achievements/Trophies *'I'm Alive!' (10 ) - Survive until round 10. *'Survivor' (25 ) - Survive until round 25. *'20/20' (40 ) - Upgrade 2 weapons to level 20. *'Moneybags' (25 ) - Have 15000 credits in the bank. *'Cheapskate' (15 ) - Acquire the exo suit without spending any money. *'Burgle Burgle Burgle' (15 ) - Steal 10 kills from a teammate. *'Game Over, Man!' (50 ) - Call in a rescue. ** This is also the "Easter egg" of the map. It can be completed solo or any combination of multiple players. *'Come On and...' (25 ) - Slam 10 zombies at once. *'PC Load Letter' (30 ) - Use the 3D Printer 15 times in a single match. *'Do you even EXO?' (15 ) - Exo Melee kill 10 zombies in 30 seconds. Gallery EXO Zombies AW.jpg|A group of exo zombies in Outbreak. EXO Zombies 2 AW.jpg Videos File:Official Call of Duty® Advanced Warfare - Exo Zombies Trailer|The first Exo Zombies trailer. File:Official Call of Duty® Advanced Warfare - Exo Zombies Teaser Trailer|The second Exo Zombies trailer. File:Official Call of Duty® Advanced Warfare - Exo Zombies Havoc Trailer|The third Exo Zombies trailer. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies